Johal Soralan
Born on the Planet Jakku , 62 year old Johal Soralan lived his life alone as an Orphan of the planet Jakku . Johal was adopted by Luke Skywalker as a father figure , who taught him the ways of the Force , by constructing his first lightsaber , by using a yellow kyber crystal . he constructed his yellow Resilient lightsaber . by accompany Grand Master Luke Skywalker on many missions. he understood how Luke felt . He admired Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his family for many years . after training hard to become a Jedi Knight . Johal Soralan became a Jedi Knight at the age of 29 . after he defeated a would be assassin named Django Torunu - a bounty hunter who was sent by Tucker Fett to destroy him . by learning what he'd found out . He knew that soon the Jedi Order will be gone . after Grand Master Luke Skywalker redeemed his father Anakin Skywalker from the dark side and destroyed the Sith . Johal thought that they were all destroyed until the evil Tyrus Knorr wiped out the remnants of the Jedi Order on Aeronia including Mara Jade Skywalker and her son Ben Skywalker (who was separated from his sister during the Battle of Jakku ) . destroying everything in their path. accompanying his wife and his newborn child whom He'll named her Kira , he left with them on Jakku before the Jedi Temple on Aeronia was reduced to cinders. however after Johal hid inside of his hut on the planet of Jakku. Johal realized that it would be time for him to come back to his daughter whom he had left on Jakku for protection from Tovlar Faulcon's evil order . while in hiding on Jayamor . Johal and his wife realized that they were betrayed by Diablo Raven. who was embittered by Grand Master Luke Skywalker . however after his wife was slaughtered by Diablo Raven. Johal was overwhelmed with sadness and guilt for not saving his wife from being killed. He went into hiding on Zanzibar in hopes of reuniting with his daughter once again. 29 Years after Kira and the Resistance destroyed Starkiller Base . Johal realized that the New Jedi Order was coming back. and he met his daughter on Mirathus once again. Kira Jane Skywalker confronted her adoptive father believing him to abandoned her on Jakku when she was 7 years old. however Johal explained to her that he left her on Jakku . so that Tovlar Faulcon now known as Supreme Leader Snoke won't be able to find her and destroy her once again. He accompanied his daughter , Grand Master Luke Skywalker on many missions to take down the 1st order once again . however by the time Johal reached 100 years old. Johal confessed to his daughter to finish his work - by helping Grand Master Luke Skywalker rebuild the Jedi Order . Just before he died in his sleep. his body disappeared and became one with the Force after living in solitude after feeling saddened by the deaths of Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker . Johal Soralan promise to raise his foster daughter and teach her the ways of the force. before becoming one with the force as a force spirit. after the death of the 1st order . Johal Soralan was a brave Jedi Knight whom had did all he can to protect his grown up daughters named Heather and Kira from the 1st order. however he knew that after Kylo Ren slaughtered many other Jedi remaining on Aeronia accompanied by the Knights of Ren , Lira and Diablo Raven . by remaining hiding in secret . Johal made contact with Grand Master Luke Skywalker . and fought in many battles with the Jedi . although he wasn't present in Episode 8 . He learned that it would be very dangerous to reveal his identity and the whereabouts of his family to the Jedi , feeling that he'd felt saddened by the death of his father , mother and his wife . he believed that Tyrus Knorr would find his two daughters to lure them to the dark side . and them separated them from each other on Mayrus and Jakku to keep them safe from the 1st Order . Category:Biographies